tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Advanced Oil Refinery Setup
As mentioned in the title, this tutorial will guide you through the steps of building an advanced Oil Refinery setup. Even though it is meant for you to follow the steps exactly, you need not adhere specifically to the quantities of items used. So, even though I am using 5 Oil Refineries in here, some steps can be repeated to make more or less, depending on your personal preference. Machines & Items Required *160 Tanks *5 Oil Refineries *10 Waterproof Teleport Pipes *5 Pumps *35 Redstone Engines *about 48 Gold Waterproof Pipe *about 64 Red Alloy Wire *30 Steam Engines *25 Wireless Receivers *16 Wireless Transmitter *16 Levers *5 Filters *5 Energy Collector MK1s *5 Pulse Formers *5 Energy Condensers *about 64 Pneumatic Tubes *about 40 Gold Conductive Pipe *30 Wooden Conductive Pipe Building the Base Room Let's face it: Buildcraft Refineries can be huge. And, considering that if you choose to power it with Combustion Engines, there is an imminent danger of explosion. So, the best choice is to build your Refinery underground. First, dig out a 21 x 11 x 8 chamber underground. This will house the main Refinery system. Next, provide a decent light source so that mobs will not 'spawn around your equipment. Begin to add tanks, build them 8 high and leave a 1 block gap between the tanks ''and the walls. This is where your oil will be pumped to. Now you're ready to setup your oil pumps. Pumping Oil If you're going to be producing Fuel, you're going to need Oil. Go out into the desert, and try to find a big black geyser shooting up: that's an oil well. Travel down it and you will find a large pool of oil, containing around 500 buckets worth. Build a small platform with a hole in the middle, and place a Buildcraft Pump in it. Surround it with 4 Redstone Engines, and connect Red Alloy Wire to the engines. Connect a Wireless Receiver to the wire, and set the frequency to '''100. Place a Gold than a Teleport Waterproof Pipe on the pump, and set the teleport pipe's frequency to 1. Continue to set up pumps at this and other oil wells, until you have 5 pumps with receiver frequencies 100-104, and telport pipe frequencies of 1-5. Place a dimensional anchor at each location, than move to the refinery base. Place another Anchor, and then place a Waterproof Teleport Pipe in between the tanks in intervals, so that they are 1 block off the ground and there are 5 pipes setup. place a Golden Waterproof Pipe below it, and connect it to two tanks. This way, each pump will fill two tanks. Setting up the Oil Refineries Now its time to start placing the Oil Refineries. Start by setting Wooden Waterproof Pipes on the tanks, and connecting the two tanks with Golden Waterproof Pipes. Place a Refinery at the "T" section, and then place another wooden pipe on it. Connect it to two more 8-tall tanks with golden pipes. Now its time for the Engines. However, first destroy the stone beneath one of the refineries and place a torch there. It will serve as a reference point for the Engine Room. Once that's done, take some Redstone Engines and place one on each piece of Wooden pipe. Then, put a Wireless Reciever beside the single Engine and between the tanks. Set the Frequency to 1 for each group. Do this for all of the tanks. Now its time start setting up the Engine Room. Building the Power Room Now its time to start powering the Refineries. Begin by digging out a long room under the Base Room, 2 tall, and finding the torch under the first Refinery. From there, destroy a stone every 4th block to reveal the underside of the Refineries. Start placing Steam Engines in rows of three, so that you can connect 6 of them to each Refinery with Wooden and Golden Conductive Pipes. Now, put a frequency transmitter in the middle every two rows, and set them to 6,7,8,9,10, respectively. Use Red Alloy Wire to connect it to the Steam Engines. Now it is time to generate charcoal for all those Engines. Because it would be hard to explain in words, follow the slideshow at the bottom of the page for instructions on this part. Remember to repeat this step for all 5 of the Refineries, and set every one of the bottom Receivers on the same frequency: they will be controlled by the same switch. Control Rooms Now its the fun part. For this next section, the design of the rooms is entirely up to you; however, make sure to include all Redstone components I list, as these will control the Refinery. Somewhere around your Refinery, dig a small room, 5 x 3 x3, and dig away the bottom of the back wall. Place Wireless Transmitters there, and set the frequencies from 100-104. Put wood in front of the Transmitters, and place levers on the wood. Place signs above the wood labeling them as "Pump #1" etc. Now, build another room, about 6 x 6 x 2, and set 5 Transmitters under part of one wall and 6 under part of the other. Set the 5 ones to frequencies 1-5, cover them with wood, place levers, and label them "Fluid Control: Refinery #1-5", respectively. Do the same on the other side, except for set five of the frequencies to 6-10, labeling them "Engine Power: Refinery #1-5", respectively. On the last one, set the Transmitter to frequency 11, and label it "FUEL VALVE". Before starting the refinery, you must give the Collectors time to produce enough Charcoal, and than you must pull the lever 6 times, one for each Engine in a row. Ta da! Your Oil Refinery is now complete. 2013-03-11_22.33.25.png|Dig a hole under the Engines 2013-03-11_22.34.30.png|Place a MK1 Collector, Glowstone, Condenser and Filter. 2013-03-11_22.34.34.png|Connect the filter to the Engines with Pneumatic Tubes 2013-03-11_22.35.13.png|Place a Receiver(freq.11) and Pulse Former, than connect with Wire. 2013-03-11_22.35.24.png|Place Charcoal in the top slot of the Condenser 2013-03-11_22.35.46.png|Place a stack of charcoal in the filter's GUI. Category:Tutorials Category:BuildCraft Category:BuildCraft Machines